1. Field
The following description relates to wireless power transmission, and more particularly, to a wireless power transmission and reception resonator.
2. Description of Related Art
In the wireless power transmission technology field, a wireless power transmission and reception resonator is largely classified into an indirect power feeding resonator and a direct power feeding resonator. Here, the direct power feeding resonator has a structure for directly feeding power to a resonance coil, and the indirect power feeding resonator is implemented by separately installing a looped conductive wire for feeding power other than the resonance coil.
The direct power feeding resonator is thinly manufactured compared with the indirect power feeding resonator, but has a limitation in a transmission distance.
On the other hand, a resonance coil of the indirect power feeding resonator, which transmits power using magnetic field resonance, has a helical structure or a spiral structure, and the structure has a limitation in having high inductance since it has an inductance component formed by a magnetic field which is vertical to a horizontal surface. Further, since the looped conductive wire for feeding the power and the resonance coil are manufactured to be separated from each other, the structure is difficult to manufacture and requires a longer manufacturing time. Moreover, the indirect power feeding resonator has a limitation in a degree of freedom of an installation space.